


Only Fools Rush In

by Miez_LaKatz



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s Queen, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Deacury, Mutual Pining, Roger in PJs, Tour Fic, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miez_LaKatz/pseuds/Miez_LaKatz
Summary: It was nearly 11:30 PM when Brian checked the time on his watch. He was sitting in the back of the tour bus, the newest issue of the National Geographic magazine in his hand.Tiredly he started to massage his left temple with his thumb and closed his eyes.Sleep didn’t come easy in the last few days...AKA: Queen are touring in the early 70s and two of the band members are having trouble to find some sleep. Maybe they could use some help?





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) Thank you for clicking on my fic <3  
This is my first time writing a story in English (cause it isn’t my first language) and I’m scared it turned out horrible. But hey, I gave it a try :)  
This fic is pure Maylor fluff and a bit of angst and side Deacury.  
So I hope you will like it a little bit :)

It was nearly 11:30 PM when Brian checked the time on his watch. He was sitting in the back of the tour bus, the newest issue of the National Geographic magazine in his hand. Tiredly he started to massage his left temple with his thumb and closed his eyes. Sleep didn’t come easy in the last few days...or weeks, even though the tour was very exhausting.And if he was able to sleep for a few hours in his bunk, the nightmares came, nightmares filled with darkness, sadness, loneliness. He didn’t feel rested when he woke up, not at all. His bunk also always felt cold and uncomfortable. Strange wise it was the same with hotel rooms. Something always felt wrong..and empty.

So he preferred to fill his spare time with reading, writing song lyrics..or listening to the little crappy radio Ratty lend him. 

He closed the magazine, reached for the little radio and turned it on, set the volume to the lowest so he didn’t wake the other boys. Deaky and Fred were sleeping in Freddie’s bunk, wrapped around each other like tiny kittens. And Roger...well, the curtains to his bunk were closed._Yesterday_ began to play. Even though Brian loved the Beatles, this was not a song that was able to lift his dark mood. He turned on the little wheel till he heard the voice of a female disc jockey: _“...a beautiful night. Look into the sky and you see the stars. Why not count them together with a very special person?”_

And the first accords of _I can’t help falling in love with you_ started to play.

Brian smiled softly. Elvis, good old Elvis. Freddie told him once that he kissed for the first time while the King sang in the background. Brian was sure that Freddie wasn’t the only one with that experience, and he wouldn’t be the last. He leaned back and closed his eyes again when the radio started to sound weird. Was that cheap thing already broken? He took the little box and crawled closer to the window to get a better reception – as he noticed that nothing was wrong with the bloody box. Someone else in the bus was listening to the same station, so the sound of the radios overlapped.

He looked up and noticed some movements from Roger’s bunk curtains. Was he listening to the radio, too? Why wasn’t he asleep? He seemed tired since weeks, keeping all his energy together for the shows and after them he looked like someone drained it from him. Not even the groupies or the parties seemed interesting anymore. And that was very un-roger. All of the boys had approached him, even Crystal, Ratty and Miami, asked him if he’s okay. He just flashed the bloody blisters on his hands and talked about how fucking exhausting the new set list, and that he needed some time to getting used to it.

Slowly Brian stood up and walked along the tight walk of the bus till he reached Roger’s bunk. Yep, the music was definitely coming from here.

“Rog?” he whispered and pulled softly on the curtains.

The blond hit his head on the wall and nearly kicked the radio he got from Crystal out of his bed.

“Bloody hell Brian! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Roger...judging from your eye circles it’s more possible that you’ll get a heart attack out of overtiredness. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“And you know the answer.”

Roger’s eyes turned sad.

“Still the demons?”

“The whole family. But we are not talking about me.”

“We’re also not talking about me, Brimi.”

“Rog...”

Brian looked at the younger one, really looked at him. He seemed so small, so tiny in his oversized hoodie, sitting in the corner his bunk, holding the radio close. Elvis had stopped to sing and Slade took over with _Far far Away._

“Roger...what’s going on? Did something happen at home? Is your mum okay? And Claire?”

“Yes....yes, they are fine. Claire met someone. An architect. He already met mum and she seems to like him.”

Brian nodded and crossed his arms.

“Then what’s going on? Where’s my big mouthed Drama Queen? You never were like this on tour. You never took that long to get used to it, and -...”¨

“The set list sucks! The songs are in the wrong order! You and Deaky have two songs you can go backstage. I don’t have a single one. Freddie has your solo. It’s exhausting Brian. Just give me some more shows and I’ll get used to it. Please? I’m trying but I don’t get any younger..” he smiled weakly but it didn’t reach his eyes. Brian sighed.

“Roggie...listen...just promise me, that you will talk to me...to one if us, when it gets worse...or too much....just, don’t lock this up inside yourself. “

Roger looked at his own hands, but didn’t answer. A loud snore from Freddie echoed through the bus.

“Get some sleep, little drummer boy. You need it.”

Brian ruffled through the blonds’ hair and turned off Crystal’s radio. He smiled at Roger as he closed the curtains again and walked back to the seats at the back of the bus and reached for an older issue of National Geographic he already read for 3 times.

6 Hours left till they arrived in the next city, the next concert hall and the next cold and empty hotel room.

++++++

Two nights later, Brian was sitting in the lobby of their hotel. It was nearly 2 AM and he was reading the newspapers, drinking tea and watching how very few people checked in the middle of the night. He reached for his cup and took another sip when a familiar figure stepped out of the lift, wearing too big checkered PJs.

_He looks adorable..._Brian thought as he watched Roger shambling through the lobby into his direction and sat down next to him.

“Rog, why are you awake?”

“The moon shines too loud...”

Brian chuckled.

“Yeah, he seems louder here than in other places.”

Roger smiled and laid his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“What are you reading, Brimi? Politics? Sports? You hate sports...”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you do...now skip to the comics please...”

“There are no comics in this one.”

“Then it’s a shitty wallpaper.”

They both giggled and Brian closed the newspaper and looked at their drummer.

“May I ask you something?”

“Nope.”

“Rog...”

“Okay....but nothing about sports. Not now. I’m not in a sports talking mood.”

“Are you in love?”

Roger looked up, confused. Suddenly his eyes weren’t that sleepy anymore. Brian on the other side looked down with flushed cheeks.

“Why should I be in love? I’m too tired for after parties, I haven’t touched a groupie in ages.”

“I am not talking about sex...I was asking about love. I thought about it...how you act since we are on tour...well even before. And it would fit....I mean...are you in love? Do you maybe miss her? Or...there wasn’t a breakup, right? I never noticed that you were dating a girl, and –“

“Brian, I am not dating a girl and there wasn’t a recent breakup.”

“But you are in love?”

No answer.

Brian softly touched Roger’s arm. It hurt him to see the younger boy like that...and something else also hurt, but he didn’t know what or why.

“Roggie? Then why aren’t you happy? Are there no butterflies?”

The blond just looked down while he played with the seam of his sleeve. He seemed so damn sad. And then Briand understood.

“Is it...one sided? Is she already taken? Or...just not interested?

“Brian, please. Don’t. I don’t want to talk about. It will pass, like the flue. Like a stupid flue. And I hope this will happen very soon, because I am so tired of it, tired of being like this, feeling like this. Feeling so small and insecure, saying stupid things when he asks me something, dropping stuff, acting like an idiot. My head is so full of thoughts. I can’t concentrate, can’t sleep, it’s like a highway in my head and I can’t stop it. And it’s driving me mad, and I want it to be over.” He buried his face in his hands.

“He?”

“Who?”

“You said _he_. Saying Stupid things when _he_ asks you something.”

Roger looked up, cheeks flushed.

“I meant _she_. Of course. I’m just so tired. I’ll better go to bed.”

The drummer stood up but Brian reached for his hand.

“Rog, wait.”

“Sleep well, Brian. You should go to bed, too.”

With those words he walked away from Brian and vanished into the lift. Brian was left behind, confused.

Roger clearly said _he_. Male. Since when was Roger into boys? Not that it was a problem, not at all. Freddie and Deaky were one of the cutest and most annoying couples he knew and he was really happy for them when they got together after one year of pining after each other. But Roger? He was always into girls...or not? And now he was in love with one? And that idiot was not interested? Did he know about Roger’s feelings?

Brian ruffled his hear. He drank the rest of his tea, and then he went up to his room. His heartbeat felt weirdly fast. Even he didn’t know why.

++++++

One week later Brian was sitting in the backstage area, the old lady in his hand. Freddie and Roger were already at the sound check and John on the payphone outside, talking to his mother. Brian yawned and reached for his bottle of Coke. As much as he enjoyed this tour, he also looked forward to be at home again, in his own bed in his own room. He guessed that the others felt the same, especially Roger who avoided him since their talk in the hotel lobby. Brian really missed him, even he was so close...and he looked more miserable and sad than before. Brian wanted to wrap him into a big hug every time he looked into those sad big blue eyes.

There was a knock on the door and John entered the room, lowered himself on the old sofa next to Brian.

“My mum talked to your mum yesterday and I should tell you that you are never too old to give your mum a call.” Deaky grinned and reached for his own bottle which standing on the table.

Brian grinned and nodded as they heard a loud crash from the stage area outside. Yep, that was definitely the drum. Poor Crystal needed strong nerves those days. John sighed and closed his eyes.

“Roger looks like a ghost. A sad and fluffy little ghost. When I went out for a smoke yesterday night I saw him sitting on a bench, next to the hotel. It hit him really hard.”

“It?”

“Love.”

“Ah yes. Did he talk to you about it?” asked Brian while he played with the bottle in his hands.

“He didn’t really have to, it’s really obvious. But yes, I talked to him a few days ago. Freddie feared that Crystal will quit if this goes on like this. So I offered to talk to him. And it was hard work, but no one can resist Deaky hugs and a hot chocolate from the room service.”

Brian smiled softly. “And what did he..I mean...can I help?”

“You are the problem, Bri.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You are the problem. He told me that he talked to you some time ago. And that you thought that he’s so miserable because he’s in love and that it’s one sided.”

Brian nodded, so John continued.

“And you were right; I think he confirmed it to you.”

“So he’s angry at me now?”

“Nooo....he’s not. He’s scared to talk to you."

“Why should he be scared to talk to me?”

“He’s scared that you will end the friendship.”

“That will never happen, never! He’s one of the most important people in my life and I....he’s in love with a guy, right? That’s what he thinks is the problem, but it isn’t! I won’t think different about him. I never did think different about you and Freddie. I’m happy for you both, and I will be happy for him, no matter if he’s dating a guy or a girl.”

“Will you?”

“Of course? What question is that, Deaks?”

“Wouldn’t it hurt? To see him with another person?”

“Deaks...”

“Brian...I am not blind. I have eyes in my head and compared to Roger, my eyesight is really well. You like him...very much.”

“I do, yes, he’s one of my best friends.”

“Brian, please. Don’t lie to me. It...It is more than that, right? Not just friendship...”

“What do you mean?”

“You fancy him. Everyone can see how you look at him. Everyone except for you two idiots.”

Brian sighed and put the old lady aside.

He thought about it during the last days, since the lobby talk. He thought about Roger, Roger with a guy, Roger in general, Roger as a friend....and how it would be to have more than a friemdship with him. And he kind of liked the image of it. It wasn’t much of a change; they already were close, really close. And he thought about how he would miss that if Roger would seriously date someone. How he would miss Roger. He nodded slowly...and Deaky started to grin.

“Perfect!”

“How is that perfect?”

“Ohhh you big lanky man! For a person who is so clever you are seriously dumb.”

“Thanks?”

“Brian May. He’s not in love with a random guy. He is in love with you!”

Brian stared at John, mouth open.

“No...I would have noticed. “

“You didn’t, Brian. You’re both pining after each other for months now, and you both didn’t notice.

But I am not here to judge. I know how it feels. I never thought that Freddie would love me back – “

“But it was obvious..”

“See? The same thing happens to you and Roger now. And I know it is confusing. It’s not love at first sight, you met someone new and you know you want to marry him..or her. It’s something that just happens with someone you knew for such a long time and you have no clue when it started but you know it’s there now and that you need this person in your life so badly it hurts.”

“...it hurts so bad that you get nightmares.”

“It does. But you know, there is a way to keep the nightmares away. Act on it and get your very own tiny nightmare guard. I saw one walking around one hour ago, blond, blue eyes, the cutest tummy.”

Brian smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“But how...I mean...what should I do?

“Tell him. Kiss him. Then maybe shag him. But not in the hotel room next to us.”

“As if we could be louder than you two...”

“Try it.”

“Deaks!”

The younger boy grinned and reached for his bass.

“Sound check time now. Think about it Brian. And then do something. Please. You two would make a lovely couple, a good and strong couple. And you need each other. “

Deaky smiled at Brian again, then he stood up and left the room. And again Brian stayed behind. But this time the fast heartbeat felt very warm and exciting.

++++++

Two days later he was sitting on his bed in the hotel room, reading a book about Ghost stories in Northern Ireland that the last guest left behind hidden in the nightstand. The radio was playing in the background. It was 4 PM and the show was supposed to start in 4 hours, so Brian tried to relax a bit, even it was really tricky with all those thoughts in his head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Brimi? It’s me, Rog. Deaky told me you are not feeling well and I should check on you. He and Fred already left for the sound check. Something seems wrong with the sound. Can I...bring you something?”

Brian groaned into the pillow and sent some bad thoughts towards Deaky but then jumped from his bed an opened the door. Roger looked so small, holding a bottle of coke and a pack of salt rods.

“Hey...come in...sit down.”

Roger placed the bottle and the pack on the little table and sat down on the bed.

“How are you feeling? Did you eat something bad?”

“No, I don’t think so. My stomach just feels a bit weird and nervous.”

“Oh...I understand.”

“Rog? Can we talk?”

“Why should we?”

“You talked to Deaky. So did I.”

Roger’s already sad face fell.

“Traitor...”

“No Rog, he isn’t. I am really happy that he exists, you now. Sometimes I’m a bit slow, so I’m really happy for his help.”

“His help? It’s no help. He made things worse.”

Roger stood up and walked towards the door, but Brian reached for his wrist.

“Don’t leave, please.”

“Why not? Brian...I don’t want to lose you, but now I will. I..am so sorry this happened, I tried to stop it, tried not to think about it, but it didn’t work. My head was so full of you, I couldn’t sleep and missed you every second you were not around and it scared me. And now Deaky told you, and you are disgusted and you don’t want me as your friend anymore, cause I am a creep and – “

“Sometimes you really talk too much, Blondie”.

“Do I?”

“Yes. Why do you think I would break up our friendship? Why do you have such negative thoughts?

“Cause...it’s one sided. One sided never feels great.

“Is it one sided?”

Roger looked up with big eyes.

_“...and here I am again, dear ladies and gents, this is Anita and you are listening to Radio Orion. Tonight is supposed to be a lovely and warm and you know what? There will be shooting stars! Very romantic, right? Let us listen to a very beautiful song to get in the right mood....”_

And there it was again, _Can’t help falling in love_ sung by Elvis.

Both Brian and Roger looked at the little radio on the night stand.

“I not really into this kind of songs, too sappy... but I like this one. Even I saw way too many people snog each other’s tongue out while it played at parties.” Roger said softly.

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Did you snog someone while listening to it?”

“No...I didn’t...”

“Then it’s about time, hm?”

With those words Brian leaned closer to the younger and brushed his lips against the other boy. He tasted of sweet bubble gum and a hint of smoke...and it was perfect. When they parted again Roger starred at Brian with big eyes.

“You..kissed me?”

“It felt like that, yes.”

“But why?”

“Cause I wanted to proof that you are wrong.”

“What?”

“It is not one sided. Not at all. You are all I can think of. But you were right about a thing. Maybe it is time to end the friendship...”

Roger’s eyes turned sad.

“Cause I want to turn this friendship into a relationship. I want to be your boyfriend, I want to be on your side all the time, and I want to lie next to you when you can’t sleep so I can hold you in my arms. And I want to kiss you so badly, all the time and – “

He didn’t have a chance to continue.

Roger grabbed him by the collar and they lost themselves in the most beautiful kiss.

...

In the room next to them Freddie and John were cuddling on the bed, listening to the silence from the other room, smiling.

“I happened..I can’t believe it happened...” whispered Freddie.

John giggled.

“Enjoy the silence, love. I’m sure we won’t have much of that in the near future. Or we could tell Miami to book rooms on the other side of the hotel floor.”

“Oh you naughty boy. But yes, I guess you are right. Roger is a little screamer....”

“Ahhh I don’t want to hear that!”

“But you will, darling, you will, loud and clear. My sweet and sexy little matchmaker boy.”

“We both are...” John smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

The radio on the nightstand played the last tunes of Elvis’s song, the note with the studio phone number of his friend Anita next to it.

_....But I can’t help, falling in love with you...._

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, you made it! Thank you so much for your time and I really hope you liked it :) 
> 
> PS: I'm aware of the weird formatting and I am trying to figure out how to fix it, promise :)


End file.
